


Welcome home, you bastard

by ScarletYeager



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletYeager/pseuds/ScarletYeager
Summary: When Sanji is woken in the middle of the night by a banging on his door he wants to murder the culprit. However sometimes life can throw you for a loop.





	Welcome home, you bastard

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my indulgence and then I decided to share it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sanji groaned as he was pulled from the blissful darkness of sleep by a loud banging. He turned his head and squinted at the red digits of the clock next to his bed.

2:47am. Who the fuck was banging on the door at this time?

Letting out another frustrated groan as the banging continued, he untangled himself from his warm cocoon of blankets and, dragging his feet, made his way slowly to the door. He was going to slaughter the person behind that door unless they had a damn good reason for being there. 

Unlocking the door as quickly as he could he jerked it open.

“What the FUCK is wrong wi...” the words froze in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him.

Tanned muscular arms that disappeared under a black t-shirt, which did nothing to cover the muscles hidden underneath, he trailed his eyes upward to see a familiar head of green hair before his eyes locked onto the face of the man in front of him. Standing there, with his fist still raised, was Zoro Roronoa. Sanji stared, blue eyes wide in shock, mouth slightly agape.

Zoro had left 2 years ago for Japan to train under the world’s greatest swordsman Dracule Mihawk, with no idea of when, or if, he would return.

Zoro’s stormy grey eye stared back at him with an intensity that Sanji wasn’t sure how to react to. He definitely didn’t know how to react to the new scar adorning that handsome face. Lowering his hand, he took a step forward into Sanji’s apartment and dropped the bag that Sanji only just realised he had been holding in his other hand on the floor, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m going to give you three seconds to kick the shit out of me.” He said in a low tone and before Sanji had a chance to get his mind to start working again and register exactly what Zoro said, warm hands cupped his cheeks and his lips were captured in a soft kiss.

Any coherent thought that Sanji had managed to scrounge together in his confused brain shattered into pieces at the foreign feeling. It was nothing but a press of lips and yet he felt himself melting at the almost hesitant gentleness of it. 

After a few moments Zoro broke the kiss and dropped his hands, gaze searching the cook’s face intently. 

Sanji was trying to figure out what had just happened, he touched his lips lightly with his fingertips as he stared wide eyed at the man in front of him.

“One.” Zoro started counting softly, eyes never leaving Sanji’s face.

“I…wha…Marimo?” His eyebrows furrowed as Sanji tried to string a sentence together, with little success, hoping that the green headed idiot would explain. 

“Two.” Zoro took a step back, giving the blonde some space.

Sanji’s mind raced to catch up with the situation. Zoro, the very same Zoro that was supposed to be in Japan, was standing in his doorway.

Zoro had woken him up at three in the morning to kiss him. Zoro had kissed him.

“Three.”

Zoro had kissed him.

Sanji’s eyes locked onto Zoro’s.

“You fucking bastard.” He managed to get out before he launched himself at the swordsman.

Zoro’s eye went wide with panic however he didn’t see what look crossed the green-haired man’s face next as his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.

Sanji had wanted to feel this man against him since the first time he had met the infuriating bastard. It had been an odd feeling and Sanji had struggled with it for months before accepting the fact that he was attracted to the moss head. Once he had accepted it he felt lighter but at the same time more burdened than ever. In the time it had taken Sanji to come to terms with his new attraction, he had become close with Zoro. They were best friends and rivals. How the hell do you tell your best friend you have the hots for them when you’ve spent your entire life chasing after women?

Months went by and Sanji fell harder and harder and when Zoro told everyone that he was leaving for Japan he had felt his heart shatter. It had been the hardest thing saying goodbye without telling him everything and even though Sanji wanted to kick and scream, beg him to stay he hadn’t, he wouldn’t. What would people think if he threw a tantrum at the fact Zoro, his self-proclaimed rival, was leaving? What would Zoro think? Besides he had a dream and Sanji would never stand in the way of that. So instead of holding on to him, Sanji had fought with him as expected and sent him off with bruises that he made sure would take a long time to fade.

Sanji had never expected this. Never expected the swordsman to feel the same way and now that he had been given a chance he was going to grab onto it with both hands and not let go.

Pulling himself flush against the hard body in front of him he tilted his head and forced his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. A low noise escaped the green-haired man and Sanji felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, holding him tightly. Zoro’s tongue warred with Sanji’s for dominance. It was hot, desperate and messy but Sanji didn’t care. All he cared about was that right now, he was being kissed senseless by the man he thought had left him behind for good. 

Sanji broke away for air, both men panting. Zoro placed his forehead against Sanji’s, eyes closed as a smile lit up his face. Sanji thought it was the best expression he had ever seen on the handsome face and he felt his heart skip a beat as he unconsciously mirrored it.

“Hey cook.” Zoro said softly.

“Hey marimo.” He replied just as softly. He felt a calmness and a warmth envelope him that he had never felt before. All the stress and anxiety he had felt for years melted away in that warm embrace.

Zoro wouldn’t let him move an inch, arms still wrapped tightly around him, as if he was afraid Sanji would disappear. Sanji wasn’t going to complain, he loved the feeling of hard muscle against him and the warmth that the embrace provided was such a contrast to the cool apartment that Sanji would be content to stay there all night. To Sanji’s dismay though Zoro pulled away, although he kept his arms around Sanji.

He kicked his bag further inside the door and then stepped towards the blonde, forcing him to step back, and using his foot he kicked the door shut. His lips found Sanji’s again and before the blonde could respond he was lifted up, legs instinctively wrapping around Zoro’s waist to keep him in place and hands tightening their hold around the man's neck as he was carried backwards toward his room.

Sanji took the opportunity to explore Zoro’s mouth as the other man concentrated on where he was walking, tongue dipping into every crevice and committing his taste to memory. His tongue slid along Zoro’s and he felt a hand slide up his back. Only then did he realise he was only wearing pants. He had been in such a rush to silence the knocking that he had forgotten his shirt.

Zoro’s touch was hot and his skin tingled everywhere those fingers trailed. His stomach did odd flip flops at the sensation and his heart started to pound.

Sanji used his legs to pull himself closer to that delicious body and groaned into Zoro’s mouth at the friction it caused. He hadn’t even realised how hard he was. 

He heard Zoro’s breath hitch and then he was suddenly slammed against the wall. He let out a grunt that was instantly swallowed by Zoro as he took control of the kiss and devoured the blonde. Sanji relented as Zoro's skilled tongue wrapped around his and a small moan travelled up his throat.

He was pushed harder against the wall as Zoro’s hands started exploring his torso, fingers trailing over hard, defined muscle, leaving a trail of fire coursing across his skin. Sanji buried his fingers into the soft green hair and used it to anchor himself as he let himself get lost in the sensation of having Zoro this close.

Zoro ground his hips into the blonde and both men broke the kiss, Sanji gasping at the sensation and Zoro letting out a low growl that made goosebumps breakout across Sanji’s skin, his hardness throbbing in response to the pure animalistic noise. The green-haired man traced kisses down the blonde's jaw and neck, sucking harshly as he ground their hips together again. Sanji arched his back at the feeling and pulled on the soft strands under his fingers, getting another low growl. The sound shot straight down to the cook’s already painfully hard cock, oh he wanted to hear more of that.

“Bedroom now.” He managed to growl into Zoro’s ear as the man continued to attack his neck. Zoro seemed to agree because he was quickly pulled away from the wall and taken through the door next to them. Sanji smirked at the fact that Zoro had managed to get the right room even in the state he was in. The smirk quickly left his face as Zoro placed him on the bed and knelt above him, arms caging his head and gaze searching his face. 

Sanji blinked up at him and tried to pull him down for another kiss but Zoro wouldn’t budge. He frowned and was about to open his mouth when Zoro spoke.

“Are you sure about this?” It came out quiet and unsure. Sanji was at a loss for words, he wasn’t used to seeing the normally confident man unsure and it was doing things to his heart. 

At the blonde's silence Zoro started to frown and slowly pulled back, Sanji on the other hand didn’t let him get far. Wrapping his legs around the other man's waist, he flipped their positions and ended up straddling the surprised man. Twisting his hands into the front of Zoro's shirt, he pulled him into a soft kiss. Zoro relaxed slightly and Sanji pulled away only enough so that he could lean his forehead against the green-haired man’s. Eyes still closed Sanji tried to find the words to express what he was thinking.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be able to do that, to be able to kiss you, touch you. You left and I...I didn’t think you would come back. You had nothing tying you here and everything you wanted was over there.” He felt tears sting the back of his eyes at the thought but pushed them back. He pulled away and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the man below him. 

“I thought you left me behind for good and then you turn up on my doorstep two years later, at 3am, kiss me senseless and then stop. I don’t think so you moss brained asshole.” Sanji didn’t give Zoro a chance to answer, claiming his mouth as his hands slid up the shirt that was blocking his view of the muscled chest he knew was beneath. 

A hand tangled itself in the hair at the back of his head and Zoro lifted himself up onto one elbow. Sanji took advantage of the position to lift the shirt up, breaking the kiss only long enough to let the fabric pass between them before it was lost in a corner of his room. 

He moved down, mouth claiming tanned skin, tongue running over the large scar that ran from shoulder to hip and then back up, making the man hiss and the hold on his hair tighten. Sanji smirked at the reaction and did it again, slowly making his way down towards Zoro’s hip before gently nipping his way back up. As he got to the top of the scar Zoro sat up fully, forcing Sanji to stop his ministrations. 

Sanji heard the thud of Zoro’s boots hit the floor but was quickly distracted by the rough hands cupping his face. His eyes flicked up to Zoro’s and his breath caught in his throat. Zoro’s normally grey eye was nearly black, his gaze pure predatory. A shiver raced down Sanji’s spine and he felt his cock throb. Zoro leaned forward until their lips were almost touching before he started to speak.

“You’re wrong. The thing I want most is right here.” With that said Zoro crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss before flipping them, settling himself between the cook’s strong legs and effectively trapping Sanji between him and the bed. Sanji was too busy processing what Zoro had said to fight the change in position, his heart had started thudding against his rib cage and the tears he felt before made it to the corner of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and felt a warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with his current state of arousal.

Slightly chapped lips made their way down Sanji’s jaw, leaving a trail of fire down his neck. Sanji tilted his head to the side and tangled his hands in the short green hair at the base of Zoro’s neck. He felt teeth graze him before a sharp pain shot through his shoulder making him shout out before it was quickly overcome by a moan as Zoro ground down against him, the action making a warmth curl in his gut. He wrapped his legs around Zoro’s waist and pulled him down as he thrust his hips up earning himself a groan from the man above him.

He ran his hands down the well-muscled back and back up before making his way down the front, savouring every twitch and shiver of muscle, marvelling at the fact that it was his touch that was making the normally stoic man react like this. He finally reached the top of Zoro’s jeans and without warning, he expertly undid them before reaching down and grasping Zoro in his hand. 

Zoro moaned as he let his head drop onto Sanji’s shoulder. Sanji smirked at the reaction before slowly moving his hand up and down, the sound that left Zoro made Sanji want to cum right then and there. The damn marimo was making it very hard for him to hold back. He didn’t know what Zoro’s experience with men was so he didn’t want to rush this. Zoro on the other hand, had other ideas. He pulled away from Sanji, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was currently buried in his pants and pulled it out. Sanji pouted at having his fun stopped but his jaw nearly hit the floor when Zoro swiftly removed both his and Sanji’s pants before staring down at the blonde spread out naked on the bed.

Sanji felt his cheeks flare at the intense way Zoro was looking at him and was glad that the room was mostly dark. He took his chance to ogle the body before him and nearly groaned at the sight of all those tight muscles packed underneath scarred, tan skin. Zoro had grown in the last two years in height and in muscle mass. He wasn’t a man to take lightly, every scar on his body was a testament to that and Sanji new firsthand the raw power that the other man possessed. 

Zoro ran his hands up Sanji’s legs before lifting his right leg to rest over his shoulder. He gently kissed the inside of his knee and slowly made his way up his inner thigh. The tenderness made Sanji shiver and small tingles shot down to his toes. He had never had anyone be that gentle with him and Sanji wasn’t really sure how to react to it.

Zoro looked up at him before a devious smirk crossed his face. Sanji automatically tensed at the look. He knew that look, it never meant anything good. 

Oh how wrong he was about that.

Zoro dropped his head down and licked a trail from the base of his dick to the tip before swirling his tongue and taking the head into his mouth. Sanji arched his back, mouth opening in a silent moan. Zoro had a talented tongue and he tried his best not to just thrust up into that delicious heat. His hands gripped the sheets next to him as Zoro slowly swallowed him and then pulled up just as slowly, drawing a long moan out of the blonde. He felt Zoro smirk before his head dropped again and it was all Sanji could do to just hold on while Zoro's mouth devoured him.

“Zo-ahh…Zoro wait I..nnngghh” He panted and Zoro gave him one last suck before pulling off, trailing small kisses along Sanji’s hips, up his torso, his tongue exploring every bump and curve of muscle until he reached his neck, sucking and nipping his way to his final destination claiming Sanji’s mouth in a hungry kiss. The cook buried a hand in Zoro’s hair and angled his head, his tongue diving into that sinful mouth and exploring every dip and crevice all over again, enjoying the distinct taste of the swordsman. 

He pulled back to catch his breath, Zoro panting above him, his one visible eye bright as he gazed down at the blonde. He brought his free hand up and gently traced the scar that ran down the left side of Zoro’s face with his thumb. He felt the man shiver at the feather light touch. He slipped his hand around Zoro’s head, pulling him down and kissed him lightly before wrapping his legs around his waist and thrusting upwards. 

Zoro moaned and collapsed onto his elbows.

“Lube?” He panted into Sanji’s ear. 

“Top drawer.” He answered before grinding them together again. Zoro dropped his head into the crook of Sanji’s neck and made a low noise in the back of his throat.

“Cook you gotta let me go.” Sanji chuckled huskily and repeated the action and Zoro growled deep in his throat making Sanji groan in return. He unhooked his legs from around the man's waist and watched as he stretched over the top of him to reach the drawer, smirking as he was provided unlimited access to Zoro’s lower half. He shimmied down slightly and started trailing his tongue across well-defined abs. Zoro shifted above him and he heard a string of curses escape the mans mouth. 

Sanji smirked to himself and then without any warning he took the head of Zoro’s leaking cock into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, the slightly bitter taste of precum coating his tongue. Zoro flinched and a low moan filled the room. Taking that as encouragement Sanji swallowed as much as he could from the angle that he was at and started to suck slowly. Zoro’s breathing became harsher and Sanji reached up to grab his firm ass and groaned around the dick in his mouth making Zoro cry out. 

He pulled back out of Sanji's reach dropping the bottle of lube next to the blonde before rough hands were pulling his face up and he had his breath stolen from him in a searing kiss.

Sanji tried to keep up with the swordsman but was quickly overwhelmed. All he could do was thread his fingers in short green hair and pull, earning him a small groan. He heard the tell tale click of the lube bottle opening and closing before he felt cool fingers wrap around his neglected dick and pump him slowly.

Sanji shuddered at the cold lube, a moan ripping up his throat and quickly swallowed down by the mouth on his. Zoro broke the kiss to move down Sanji's body, lips leaving a trail down his neck. He situated himself between Sanji's legs and brought his hand down, fingers ghosting over his entrance. 

Sanji shifted his hips wanting nothing more than for Zoro to hurry the fuck up. Zoro smirked at him and then without warning he pushed one finger in knuckle deep. Sanji dropped his head back and a low noise caught in the back of his throat, his hands grasping at the sheets beside him. 

Zoro started to work his finger in and out, adding one and then two, quickly finding his sweet spot until Sanji was a moaning jumble of curses.

“Fuck! Zo-nghh Zoro plea-Ahh! Please.” He managed to pant out. Zoro grinned and pulled away, Sanji feeling weirdly empty without the man inside him.

Zoro slicked himself up quickly before positioning himself over the cook. He looked down at Sanji with a silent question on his face and Sanji growled, looped his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him down close so that their lips brushed slightly as he spoke.

“Marimo if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to flip you onto the floor and do it myself understand?” He growled out. 

“Fuck cook.” Zoro groaned out before he pulled back, lifting Sanji's hips slightly so they rested on his thighs, spread his legs open and then slowly entered him with a groan and a curse, hands gripping his hips like his life depended on it. 

Sanji's hands clawed at the sheets beside him. The feeling of Zoro filling him was odd yet so good. As he felt Zoro press fully into him he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and then Zoro's lips were all over him. His lips, his forehead, his nose and his cheeks. Rough hands slid up his sides and into his hair tangling themselves in blonde locks. 

“I love you Sanji, fuck I love you.” Zoro whispered to him. Sanji felt his chest grow warm and a smile made its way onto his face. He had always dreamed that Zoro would say that to him but he had never thought it would be possible. 

He reached up to run his hands through short green hair and was about to reply when Zoro moved and a blinding pleasure shot up his spine and made heat curl in his stomach, all coherent thought pushed from his mind as he moaned.

They quickly picked up a rhythm and as Zoro found his sweet spot Sanji threw his head back, nails digging into hard muscle as he held on. Zoro was panting into his neck, every now and then laying kisses across his shoulder and Sanji knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“Zoro...I-" He was interrupted by lips covering his, tongue claiming his and a hand wrapped itself around him and he broke the kiss to let out a string of curses at the added stimulation.

“Fuck you're gorgeous….so fucking gorgeous.” Zoro's rough voice met his ears but he could barely make out what he was saying, due to his impending orgasm. 

He was so close, the heat coiling in his gut told him as much but before he finished he pulled the other man close, wrapping his legs around his waist and made him go as deep as he could. Zoro moaned into his ear making the cook shudder.

“I love you too.” He managed to pant out. Zoro whined into his ear and then he felt the man unload in him and the feeling threw him over the edge. He dropped his head back and let out a loud moan of the swordsman's name, fingernails digging into the skin beneath them, more than likely leaving marks and then his mouth was occupied by a tongue gently gliding against his, almost lazily. 

He relaxed into the kiss, hands sliding up to play with the hair at the base of Zoro's neck as he came down from the high. Zoro pulled back and pulled out, a soft noise left the cook at the feeling and then Zoro was kissing his forehead.

“Stay there.” He slipped out of the room and Sanji was left to contemplate what had just happened. 

His body felt like goo and there was a warmth in his chest that throbbed with his heart. He had just confessed to Zoro. He had just given everything he had to the green haired man and the thought left him nervous. Zoro had said he loved him but for some reason doubt started to creep in. Zoro was training in Japan. Was he back for good or would he disappear in the morning?

He was about to move himself off the bed when Zoro came back, warm, damp towel in hand. He walked over to the cook in all his naked glory and Sanji couldn't help but stare, his thoughts slamming to a halt. Fuck he was gorgeous.

He gently started to clean Sanji off and the cook relaxed slightly, letting the man do what he wanted.

When he was finished, he threw the cloth on the bedside table and climbed up next to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. Sanji placed a hand on the chest in front of him and felt the steady beat of Zoro's heart.

Neither man had said a word and the silence stretched out. Sanji's brain started to work over time and Zoro must have noticed him start to fidget.

“What's up cook?” He asked in a low voice. Sanji felt it rumble through the the chest he was pressed against and the sound stopped his fidgeting. He tried to find the words to say what he wanted to know and hated that every way that he could think of made him sound like a teenage girl. 

Zoro's hands started to unconsciously trail patterns over the cooks back and Sanji decided to just spit it out.

“Are you staying?” It was quietly spoken and Sanji was glad it sounded normal enough. Zoro's hands stopped and he tensed slightly.

“Well I was going to unless you want me to leave? Although it is almost morning so I don't really se-"

“That's not what I fucking meant moss brain.” Sanji interrupted him. He pulled back out of Zoro's embrace, supporting himself on his elbow, eyes searching Zoro's confused face.

“Are you going back to Japan?” Understanding flashed across Zoro's face and then he grinned.

“Why? Did ya miss me that much shit cook?” He teased. Sanji kicked him in the shin and Zoro swore.

“Jesus cook! OW!” He frowned and reached down to rub at his leg.

“I mean it Zoro, are you staying?” Zoro looked up at him and his gaze turned serious. He knew that Sanji only used his name when he was being serious. He sighed and sat up to lean against the headboard.

“Look cook to be honest I.... I came here thinking best case scenario you would gently let me down and we could continue being friends.” He paused, an emotion Sanji couldn't place flashing across his features before he continued. 

“Worst case you kicked the living shit out of me and never wanted to talk to me again.” Sanji snorted.

“Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence marimo.” Zoro glanced at the blonde then with a deadpan expression on his face.

“Have you seen yourself around women? Look I thought it was the stupidest decision of my life but I jus…. Fuck I just had to know ok.” He rubbed a hand down his face before he looked at Sanji and gave him a small smile.

“You always know how to catch me off guard don't you?” His hand found Sanji's and wound their fingers together. 

“All I have with me is in that bag.” Sanji looked away at that and sat up himself, his back was facing the swordsman and he tried very hard not to let any emotion leak into his voice.

“So you're going back.” It wasn't a question. He wanted to get up and walk out, get some fresh air. He didn't just get everything he wanted for it to be taken away from him but he also didn't want to hold Zoro back. 

“Oi, look at me.” Zoro pulled on the hand he still held and Sanji relented, turning his head to look at him.   
Zoro studied his face for a moment before he pulled on his hand again.

“Come here.” Sanji frowned but turned his body around and before he could protest Zoro grabbed him by the hips and with apparent ease and ignorong his noise of protest, deposited him so he was straddling his lap. He then cupped Sanji's cheeks and kissed him softly.

“I meant what I said Sanji. I love you and if you'll let me, I want to be here with you.” Sanji's eyes snapped up to Zoro's and the man must have seen the confusion in his gaze. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down, his hand dropping to rest on Sanji's hip.

“I don't have a place here anymore. I'm gonna need time to find one so if you want I can stay but I'll need to-” He never got to finish his sentence. Sanji was so overcome by relief that he hadn't cared what else Zoro was going to say and had crashed his mouth over his. 

His marimo was coming home.

Zoro happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. Sanji felt tears slowly make their way down his cheeks but for the life of him he couldn't care less.

“Stay here. Stay with me.” He murmured against his lips. Zoro pulled back to smile at him and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Come on cook don't turn into a girl on me.” Sanji chuckled and punched Zoro playfully on the shoulder.

“Fuck you asshole, you've put me through an emotional rollercoaster so deal with it.” Zoro chuckled.

“Whatever you say princess.” Needless to say that that comment earned him a few bruises and they soon ended up tangled in a heap on the floor both men trying to best the other. 

Sanji was glad to know that nothing would really change between them. Zoro was still a green headed bastard but now he was HIS green headed bastard.


End file.
